The Perfect Brother
by Aquatic Decendants
Summary: It all started when his immortal fish brother, Triton, arrives in his cabin one day and proclaims he's a rubbish demigod. Despite the fact that he defeated Kronos. Now he must learn to master the powers of Poseidon or whatever and make Triton a 'legend'. But Percy's impertinent and sarcastic whilst Triton is royal and proper. It takes any idiot to realize the disaster this brings.
1. Lord Triton gets a Migraine

**Hello! Welcome to Aquatic Decendants' first story. This is a collab story with The Dementors Dinner Party, who promises to finish Unabii soon but not right now. The DDP is busy with another story. So, the full summary is in the description.**

 **We do not own Percy Jackson. If we did, certain characters would still be alive. The rights belong to Rick Troll Riordan. But one day, we can free the characters from his prison and make them live normal, happy lives.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Lord Triton Gets A Migraine**

Percy Jackson wished it'd be as simple as knocking on an apartment door and retrieving a magic fork, but he _had_ to be in captive of a god. It all started when he was chilling in Poseidon Cabin listening to the sloshing of waves in Long Island Sound. He tried not to think of his failure of the day. He'd humiliated himself in front of half of the camp. But worse? He had shot Katie Gardner with one of his arrows in archery. He knew he deserved every prank from Travis Stoll that was coming to him. But what he was about to endure would be worse than any prank the Stoll brother could think of.

Because in that moment, he had to look away as a god flashed into his cabin, disturbing the calm and bringing forth the storm. Percy sighed. It was fun while it lasted. He reluctantly looked over to the door, where the uninvited quest had appeared. The man looked around twenty something with a battered fisherman's hat and blue eyes. He could've been mistaken as a prince of England but Percy knew who he was. He _was_ a prince. But not just any prince… this was his - dare he say it - his _brother_. The merman's tail had been replaced by human legs but Percy still recognized him from his first time in Atlantis. The first time the idiot had turned his tail on him. After Triton fixed up his fisherman's hat, his eyes landed on Percy.

"Ah!" He said in faked delight. "I thought my father's _bastard_ child would be waiting here!"

Percy raised in eyebrow. Oh, how the gods interrupted! He knew why Triton was behaving like this. Wives of unfaithful gods could be hot headed. Take a child of an unfaithful god? There's sibling rivalry, constant glaring and lots of jealousy. Percy prefered not to mix with that side of his father's family. Heck, he tried not to mix with anyone from his father's side of the family! Somehow, it, always ended in bloodshed. Okay, not in real bloodshed, but you get the drill.

Percy rose from his comfortable spot on the bed. He gave a bow - not like he deserves it but the need to survive this without being pulverised was larger than his need to be impertinent right now - and said, "Hello, Lord… eh, Triton? Right?"

The man glared at him, his eyes narrowing. "Yes… Lord Triton, king of the sea, immortal son of-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, spare me the speech, princess," Percy brushed it off, letting his sarcasm take the best of him. He crossed his arms over his chest. That speech was another one of the reasons he doesn't visit his father anymore. "Why are you bothering me?"

Triton glared and mumbled, "I expected a bit more _respect_." But his reason of being here seemed to be more important than killing off his brother. Triton straightened up and narrowed his eyes at Percy. "You, Perseus Achilles Jackson, are an embarrassment."

Percy cocked up an eyebrow. "Sorry?

"Nobody thinks the 'Monster Slayer' is an interesting topic. Especially if that said 'Monster Slayer' is _you_."

"Wait. Who are these… nobodies you speak of?" Percy asked.

Triton sighed in frustration "The lesser mermen and women."

"Aw… is wee Twiton gwetting bullied by the other kids?"

Triton growled, his eyes swimming with rage, "I'm going to pretend. I didn't hear that."

"Thank you," Percy said, rolling his eyes "You were saying?"

Triton huffed but continued "The lesser mermen and women. They do not seem interested in you. I don't think they are listening to me! You defeated the Titan King Kronos, you went to the Underworld when you were twelve years old, you survived the Labyrinth, you were offered immortality-"

"But I turned it down."

"Exactly!" Triton shouted, throwing his hands up in the air "You turned it down! _Why_ did you turn it down!? I could've been famous!"

" _You_ could've been famous?"

"A legend, Percy Jackson! But now I have to listen to this one bragging about his little brother in Father's immortal army! This one's little sister is working alongside Mother! And this one's little sister can hold her breath for an hour!"

"She can hold her breath that long?" Percy asked, a little skeptical.

"That's what I keep hearing!"

"I can breathe underwater, that has to count for something right?" Percy messed up.

Triton's eyes were whirlpools of rage. But he slowly calmed himself down, muttering profanities under his breath. He calmed down enough to say "You get what I mean. I'm a laughing stock. Apparently the Savior of Olympus isn't enough to please them. The King of the Sea is yesterday's news. And you - little brother - suck scum as much as I do."

"Ouch, I expected a bit more respect," Percy said, imitating his brother's voice. "So what do you want to do with me? Play Pinochle? Perhaps I'm the best gamer you have ever seen?"

"Don't use your petty little sarcasm on _me_ , mortal," Triton glowered, wagging a finger in front of Percy's eyes. "I am a _god_ and will be treated as such." Percy's mouth opened, ready to remark on his fisherman clothing, but decided that _maybe_ life was a better option. He shut his mouth with a snap before he could sign his death certificate. Annabeth and Grover wouldn't like that. Triton seemed satisfied with that. "I prefer not going around lacing my brother as 'Monster Slayer' and 'Card Game Expert'. I'd be mistaken Dionysus' brother." His nose wrinkled at the last line.

Percy couldn't resist, "Maybe change your outfit, perhaps you'll grant more respect from your subjects."

Triton looked like he might flash into his godly form, but instead tipped off his fisher's hat and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't be a _brat_ , Perseus." He fixed on his ridiculous hat again and tugged on the ends of his vest. "Now, I'm gonna … er … make an _actual_ brother out of you."

"Excuse me?" Percy asked but was immediately cut off.

"I'm gonna teach you a few of the Poseidon children's talents. Gifts that father blessed on very few. So if you have that power inside you - which I hope you _do_ \- I can teach you these ways and you _will_ use them in your following attack. Word will most-likely spread out, and great gods of Olympus! It might just reach the Palace's ears… then those upstart snobs can learn better than to turn their fins on the king of the sea."

"Your little attitude there makes me believe your an upstart snob yourself," Percy commented. Triton glared back at him. "Please continue with your glorious revenge, Lord Triton." Percy added in mock gratitude.

"Do you accept?"

Percy studied Triton for a second before blurting, "You were serious?"

"What!? You expect me, a god, to lie? To go around telling ghost stories of vengeance?" Triton barked, Percy feared for his brother to get a vein on his temple pretty soon.

"Well…" Percy mumbled, tapping his foot on the ground.

"For gods' sake, Percy, I have better things to do!" Triton groaned and rubbed his forehead "I'm not supposed to get headaches." He sighed and looked back at his brother "Do you accept?"

"Uhm…" Percy said "What did you mean exactly… by _Poseidon's_ ways?"

Triton groaned "UGGHHHH! Mist traveling! Sirens Speak! Underwater socializing! Stream swimming! Getting to know your subjects' names! Learning proper resp-"

"Okay! Okay!" Percy screamed hastily. He feared his brother would suffer a stroke.

"Don't 'okay, okay' me! I'm on a roll here!" Triton shouted "You wanted to know the 'powers of Poseidon' well then welcome to my world! Unfortunately, we can't grow you a _fin_ so that's still a disadvantage! But there's so much to do! For an example, an underwater school you can go to instead of Good Boys' School-"

"Goode High."

"- fighting for your Trident, we can let you do that!"

"I don't want a trident," Percy said, fishing out his pen and showing it to Triton "See?" Triton looked confused before his eyes widened in realization. Then it changed to rage. "Gods! What _now_?"

"UGH! _You_ have Anaklusmos!? Father said he threw it away!" Then he stopped and his eyes widened again "I can tell them that. That'll show them. My brother possesses the sword Anaklusmos and saved the world with it. Finally! Some justice!"

"So… no more Poseidon lessons?"

Triton glared at Percy "I can't afford to have a weak brother possessing the sword of our father."

"I have the curse of Achilles."

"You have the fricken curse of -" Triton groaned "They don't tell me anything." He turned to Percy "You're still getting those lessons."

Percy groaned, "Why?"

"Because I'm older, smarter, more successful and…" He huffed "I don't have time for this. I have duties to attend to in Atlantis. So… I'm gonna go back, take an Advil and attend said duties. Tomorrow, I will come get you for you first lesson. And gods' forbid if you weren't gifted with anything cool. Farewell Perseus."

"Farewell, O so great -" Percy stopped himself. "Farewell."

And with that, Triton disappeared in a godly light.

 **Please review and follow. Just review is fine, though! The more reviews, the more the need to finish this fanfiction will rise and so will a certain someone's ego. (hehe)**

 **\- Aquatic Decendants**


	2. Water Manipulation

**Triton's ego was fed and now we're back with the second chapter. I don't think we own Percy Jackson. My hellhound had a dream about him owning it once. But I don't think what counts. On with the show!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Bribing Brothers, Manipulating Water**

Annabeth blinked at Percy, "He wants you to do what?"

Percy cleared his throat and did a not-so-perfect imitation of his brother's voice, "Become less garbage, give me fame."

Grover blinked at Percy, "but, there's gifts that Lord Poseidon gives his children? And - and your one of them?"

"Maybe, G-man," Percy said. "He gave it to 'very few' according to Triton. I might not even _have_ the gift. That doesn't matter to him. As long as it saves his reputation."

"What are these gifts exactly?" Annabeth asked "I've only heard of blessings, never gifts of power."

"Uh, he said something about mist travelling? Sirens speaking? I don't know," Percy shook his head.

"Sirens speaking?" Grover tilted his head in confusion.

"Ya think their discussing the latest feather conditioners?" Percy asked with a grin. But that only gave him the disturbing image of Sirens singing a joyful tune about feather conditioners, and that wasn't something you wanted to see. Curse the ADHD!

Annabeth bumped Percy's shoulder, "Seaweed Brain."

"And what about about mist travelling?" Grover asked "I'm no water expert, but I'm pretty sure mist travels on it's own pace."

Percy sighed, "Triton is confusion overload, Grover. Half of the time we speak, he's spewing Latin and Portuguese phrases. And if not that, he's whispering Greek profanities. I've never understood him."

"Couldn't you say no?" Annabeth asked "I mean, gods are pretty aggressive."

Percy groaned, " _Not_ with him. To be honest, he didn't give me time to agree. He just said he'd get me in the morning and disappeared. He's impossible."

"Well, it isn't _that_ bad," Grover said "You get to learn cool powers right?"

"With the most obnoxious imprecation in the universe," Percy grumbled "But yeah, G-man. I'll get to learn cool powers."

Grover's face broke into a timid smile, "Awesome."

"So, these lessons with Triton? They start tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded, "I know, I know. I have Master Fencing classes with Chiron. But Triton doesn't care. I'm gonna have to cancel _most_ plans I have because Triton's reputation is bruised."

"Can't he give you time for yourself?" Annabeth asked.

Percy said, "I hope it was that easy, Wise Girl."

"He can't just force you into doing something for him," Annabeth said.

"He's a god, Annabeth," Percy said. "They tend to do these things."

"Right," Annabeth said "I hope it could just be a little easier."

 _We all do_ , Percy thought. The conch horn blew and all the other campers rose from their tables. Grover wished Percy 'good luck' and 'goodnight' then trotted off. Annabeth kissed Percy goodnight and left for cabin six. Percy returned to the comfort of his own cabin. As he laid in bed he thought of the next day.

He'll be spending time with his older brother doing gods knows what. He just hoped Triton wouldn't _kill_ him. That would really suck.

Percy was used to waking up to the conch horn, or the heat of Apollo's sun chariot leaking through the window. He'd hear the shouts of training demigods outside his door and the soft lapping of waves. But that plan was officially squashed, as a cold impact locked on his skin in the chill of the morning. Usually, water didn't affect him, but when the King of the Sea is involved, that method is tweaked.

"D-d-dude!" Percy screamed as he shot up in bed, his hands shaking. As soon as the water was out of his eyes, he saw the disappointed pout on his brother's face. This time he wore a more mortal outfit. A neat pare of jeans and a ' _King of the Seven Seas_ ' t-shirt. An old Greek pot was clutched in his hands. "What're you doing h-here? It's th-three o'clock in the morning!"

"Lessons," Triton said with an eye roll "Perhaps you remember?"

"This early?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I didn't realize you needed your beauty rest," Triton said mockingly. "Get up and dress. I'll expect you out your cabin in 10 minutes!" He pulled the blankets off of Percy and walked out of cabin 3.

Talk about a wake up call. Percy got up as quick as possible, because Triton might burst in after five minutes. He dried off his hair as best as he could and threw on some clothes for the day. He exited the cabin and Triton glowered back at him.

He was busy studying his trident, "A bit quicker?"

"I only took about eight minutes," Percy said back in defense.

"Of course," Triton grumbled "Follow me."

Triton walked away in a quick pace. Before Percy knew it, Triton was nearly out of eye shot. "Hey wait!" Percy cried as he ran after him. The two brothers walked off towards the Fireworks beach, Percy nearly walking into any tree in his path. The only light was that of the ocean and the glint of his brother's trident. The wind whistled in Percy's ears, the cold biting his skin like razor blades. "Slow-slow dow-down!"

Triton didn't even look back as he walked towards the borderline of camp. Percy looked back at the ocean and saw waves racing each other. The surroundings gave him the strange calm and power, until he knocked right into something large. Percy fell to the ground and his head banged against the surf. _Oh, thank you Achilles' Curse!_

"Oh, get up, Perseus," Triton said in irritation.

Percy blinked, "It's too dark."

Triton groaned, "Get. Up."

Percy pushed himself up, glaring at Triton. He couldn't wait for the end of the lesson already.

Triton spun around and faced the ocean. "Onto your lesson. The Achilles Mark and Anaklusmos stories killed, but then they started talking about how easy Achilles' Mark can vanish these days, and how Anaklusmos' blade would bend in a matter of time. They're just jealous." He turned around and said, "Water Manipulation."

And let the horrors begin!

"I've worked with water a million times before," Percy said "So, I can get out of this one."

Triton glared at him, "No. This is stronger; harder. Not a flick of the wrist and you got a pretty little fountain. This is difficult."

"I'm starting to think you're making this up," Percy observed. Triton glared at him. "Continue."

He turned to the water and held up his hand. The water stormed more wildly, large waves crashed against the boulders.

"Sea storms… difficult to deal with. But still perfect for a first lesson," Triton nodded towards Camp trees were on breaking point of the strength of the waves.

"What?" Percy asked, not believing what his brother was implying.

Triton smirked, "You said you've done this before? Do it."

"No. That's a terrible idea. And that's coming from _me_!" Percy said. He was frightened that Triton will allow the storm over camp.

"You're strong," Triton sighed "Use the Achilles' Mark to help you. Fight the storm like you're fighting an enemy. Go out there," he pointed to a boulder up ahead. "And fight the storm."

"I -" The boulder he was pointing at was full of moss that was turning slippier at the minute. Water sloshed against the rock with enough power to knock anything off of it. Not to mention, it was small and breaking to pieces. If Percy tried to stand on that thing and play Moses, he was in for a world of pain. No, he wasn't gonna die yet. He turned to his brother, glaring, "I can't do that! Are you crazy?"

"Perseus! Listen to the storm and calm it down," Triton screamed over the storm "You can't refuse my reputation, can you?"

"Yes, yes I can!" Percy called back "But how do you _fight_ a _sea storm_?"

"Ugh! You're insufferable. Just get out there and stop it," Triton shouted "I deliver baby whale sharks. If I can do that, you can go calm. The fucking. Storm!"

Percy wanted to protest but there was no way he was sticking around listening to Triton moaning about being the King of the Sea while Camp Half Blood was at risk. He fought through the wind and pushed himself into the water. What got the wind gods so fed up anyway!? He commanded the rushing water to carry him to the boulder. The wind was cutting his skin, making it burn like frozen fire. Why couldn't the Achilles Curse turn him into a human thermostat? He'd love to feel a little warmer at this moment before he strangled Triton.

The wave lowered him onto the boulder and he heard the soft crackling of his weight on the surface. He stared back and saw Triton leaning on his trident, staring expectantly. Percy glared and stared back at the raging ocean. He held out his hand and concentrated on the waves. He tried to calm them. Thinking of the lapping of waves he often hears in his cabin. The calm that overtook you when you heard their distinctive roar. A strong impact tugged in his gut and Percy immediately stopped. It wasn't painful, he was just not particularly used to it.

" _Okay, try again, Percy,_ " Percy whispered. He concentrated again and tried to calm the waves. The strong impact tugged in his gut again and Percy tried to ignore it. The waves started to roar harder in his ears and the next thing he knew, he felt exhausted. He lowered his hand and thought, _Okay, that's enough_.

"Oh come on!" Triton called from the shore. Percy looked back. "Don't be a wuss, Perseus!"

Percy groaned and controlled the water to carry him back. "I'm sorry I'm not the perfect brother."

Triton rolled his eyes, "You give up to easily."

Percy dropped to shore and said, "I can't take this cold anymore. The Achilles Curse doesn't exactly give me superheat! Only super strength! And I tried my best, it's just… exhausting."

"You mortals," Triton muttered.

"Oh gods," Percy whispered and retreated to camp.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you before you make a speech about mortals," Percy explained "You always do that."

Triton kicked the sand. Like a whiny toddler. "You suck, y'know! I'll be back."

Percy waved a hand over his shoulder and ignored his brother's angry protests. Eventually, he was back at the block of cabins. He snuck past the harpies into cabin three and laid down on his bed. If he didn't get any sleep anytime soon, he was going to cry. He just hoped Triton wouldn't come back.

 **Thanks for reading the story! Please review and we'll bring the third chapter.**

 **\- Aquatic Decendants**

 **Khaos Snape - Maybe... Have your suspicions for now mortal- I mean! Reviewer.**

 **Queen of Poptarts - I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you for the review. Glad you enjoy it!**

 **nycnaya - We hope to finish the fanfic, and here's your chapter! Hope you love it :D**


	3. Manipulating Water Take Two

**We are back with Chapter three. Sorry we took so long. There was this whole thing with Zeus and something about a broken lawnmower, blah blah blah. Anyway, here's another part of these terrible lessons. Enjoy!**

 **If we owned Percy Jackson, this fanfiction would be canon. Which it is not.**

Triton came back. It was Friday afternoon, three days after their first lesson. Percy started to believe that everything was fine! He didn't need to have another lesson with that annoyance. But then he flashed in the middle of the Mess Hall, and 'borrowed' him. It was embarrassing.

And the worst part? They were gonna play Capture the Flag that day! And he _wasn't_ on border patrol! Percy hoped the lesson wouldn't be that long.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"Why would you ask Chiron if you could _borrow_ me?" Percy complained "And in front of the entire camp."

"Because you have lessons," Triton answered. "That's why."

"I don't need lessons! I have skills, I use them," Percy said "Find a new reputation!"

"Stop complaining," Triton said as he dragged Percy along.

Triton and Percy arrived at the border of camp and Percy angrily leaned against a nearby boulder.

"Last time, you were weak," Triton said "I hope you improve."

Percy groaned, "UGH… I don't need this."

"I don't need _this_ ," Triton muttered "Can you be _less_ impertinent? For once?"

Percy stared at Triton, "No."

Triton shook his head and looked out to the sea, as if searching for something. He turned back to Percy, "Well, this is your time to shine, brother. See that?"

He pointed at the horizon. All Percy could see was waves and sky. Nothing to get excited about.

"What am I looking at, exactly?" Percy asked.

Triton groaned, "Don't you _feel_ a sea storm coming!? I can! Useless demigod." Before Percy could insult him, Triton pushed him to the ground, "Now sit down. And wait."

"For what?"

"Questions, questions, questions. So many questions with you. Are you that stupid!? We're waiting for the sea storm!"

"I was having breakfast!" Percy retorted. "You could've waited until _after_ breakfast to pull me here! Scratch that, you could've waited until the darn thing was already here!"

Triton whipped his head around at Percy and then backhanded him across the face, "Patience!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"This is a lesson for patience," Triton said, "You need practice! And I need to build my own up again. You're _not_ easy to teach." Triton sat in a meditation position.

Percy stared at the ocean for as long as he could. With his ADHD, even the beauty of the waves couldn't distract him for long. He looked around on the beach, wishing he could kill Triton with a seashell. But he thought better of it. His stupid brother just _had_ to be immortal. The sixteen year old demigod picked up some sand and started to play with it. He looked next to him where Triton sat with his eyes closed and legs crossed. A wicked idea worthy of the Stolls came to mind.

He picked up some sand and aimed it for Triton's eyes. But right before he threw it, his brother's eyes snapped open. Percy watched as the sand hit Triton straight in the eyeballs. The god screamed loudly and fell onto his back, rubbing out the sand.

Percy contemplated what to do next. Wait until Triton finished his fit and get killed or run away and hide behind Chiron to avoid getting killed.

"PERCY JACKSON!"

His decision was made. He got up and ran for it.

A run on the beach is almost everyone's happy place. The wind through your hair, the soft salt spray on your face. For Percy, it was the last look of life. The salt spray was replaced by beads of sweat on his forehead, his heart was pounding in his chest and even though Percy was a fast runner, he was sure he was going way too slow. That was probably because Triton was chasing him, his trident aimed at Percy and bellowing Greek threats. Most of what Percy got was Triton was gonna impale him into the ocean if he wasn't quick enough.

Finally, Percy reached the grass that split from the beach. Triton was waving his trident around like he was getting reading for the throw - or perhaps the wind was drying his sand filled eyes.

 _Get to Chiron, and it will all be settled_ , Percy repeated in his head over and over. He knew the Achilles Curse would stop Triton from hurting him, but he knew that his brother wouldn't stop hacking until he found the mark. With that happy thought, Percy ran even quicker until he saw the centaur making his way to the Big House.

"Chiron!" Percy cried.

"PERSEUS!" Triton screamed.

"What the Hades!?" A nearby demigod bellowed.

Percy jumped over Chiron, "He's going to kill me!"

"No, I am not!" Triton shouted, stopping in front of Chiron and his pathetic brother. "I am going to lock you up under the sea for all eternity! I will feed you nothing but clam soup for the rest of your mortal life! And then, when you're old and pathetic enough, I'm going to seriously harm you. I will beat you and beat you until you are dead!"

" _Chiron_ ," Percy squeaked.

"And then I will _demand_ Hades to give you back so I can kick you off of Olympus, right into the Sahara desert! Good luck surviving _that_ , you weakling!"

"What is going on?" Chiron questioned Percy.

"I would like to answer that but the only thing I can hear is the sound of my own heart beating 5000 miles a second," Percy answered.

"I'm giving him helpful lessons that can save his mortal life one day," Triton explained, "But he's an ungrateful little jerk and threw sand into my godly eyes!" He pointed at his bloodshot eyes.

"That was an accident! I didn't know you'll open them!" Percy said. "And since when did you mention this'll save _my_ life? All I heard most of the time was 'me' and 'my _reputation_ '." He shuddered and muttered, "It's sickening."

"Watch your back you dumb mortal scum," Triton said dangerously.

"I have a vague memory of you mentioning you're also scum," Percy replied.

Triton's eye twitched, "I will impale you with this trident and hang you on Mount Othrys until you are fifty."

"Seriously, Chiron," Percy said, looking back at the centaur. "Save me."

"You're giving him lessons…" Chiron muttered. "Not again."

"Again?" Percy asked.

"This isn't the first time he's done it," Chiron explained, "Two of Poseidon's other demigod children went through the same thing. _They have the power, they are powerful, save my reputation._ At the end of the day, however, they were both dead."

"He has the Achilles curse," Triton said, "He'll be fine."

"Eliana and Kai could breathe underwater _and you drowned them_."

"They weren't listening! They were being annoying!" He turned to Percy, narrowing his bloodshot eyes. "Kinda like someone I know."

"You're insane," Percy said.

"Triton, please do not kill any of the other demigods at my camp."

"He's making it very, very hard not to," Triton pouted.

" _I_ am?"

Triton aimed his trident.

"What is going on here?" Annabeth Chase asked as she headed up to them.

Percy grinned widely. "Annabeth!" Then his face turned serious again, "My stupid brother is trying to kill me! Whip up some magic idea to kill a god and give me instructions! Quick, before it's to late."

"You'll be hiding behind _Charon_ before you know it," Triton said menacingly.

" _Mother Rhea_ ," Percy mumbled.

Annabeth looked between Percy, Chiron and Triton. Triton was glaring, his knuckles white as he gripped his trident. Percy was cowering behind Chiron, who was trying to shield Percy from the angry god. Percy could see Annabeth was slowly processing what was going on. Which was not like her. She was a quick thinker. Which sucked because he needed a very quick plan.

She sighed and shrugged, "I think you're on your own, Percy," She said.

Even the most helpful of people can be assholes! Why Annabeth Chase!?

"It was great to know you and all… but this is an end of an era, I suppose."

Triton's smirk was evil. Percy's glare was menacing.

She turned to Triton, "I guess you're _also_ in danger. You must be really brave to kill Percy. Would you ever face your father - Poseidon, Lord of the Sea and earthquakes - ever again? What happened when you killed the other demigods?"

Triton's smirk fell comically fast. "Er- uh I'll - no, um er he, so er… um, uh…" Percy could see the gears turning in Triton's head. He shook his head and glared at Percy, "I'll get you when the seas storm starts!" He thundered off to the beach.

Percy kissed Annabeth, "You prolonged my death. Thank you."

She smirked, "I had to get your Seaweed Brain out of that mess somehow. Besides, I don't want you dead yet."

"It strikes me that you added 'yet'."

She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him away, "Bye Chiron! I need to catch up with Percy before he gets dragged off by his murderous brother to look at sea storms!"

That's when Percy realised…

Uh, oh.

 **Oh, poor Percy. Send him your best regards! Maybe a few last words for the poor demigod.**

 **\- Aquatic Decendants**


	4. Brother and I Picnic at Sweet Sea Storm

**Sorry for the long wait. We've been quite busy with... secret stuff. Anyway, here's a new chappie for all of you!**

 **Disclaimer: We. Own. Not. Jackson. Percy.**

Percy was relaxing near the pine tree with Annabeth when Triton approached him and said, "Come."

Either to Hades or his lesson? Percy didn't know. He and Triton approached the same place on the beach, brewing storm clouds and a rougher ocean.

"You can have a few minutes of practised patience," Triton said. "And no sand in my eyes, Jackson."

" _Got it_ ," Percy rolled his eyes. He could already feel the sea storm coming. The waves rolled wild, crashing against the shore. Percy wondered who Triton asked this favour of. Sea storms don't usually arrive at Camp Half Blood. This was the second one.

Percy sat down on the shore, watching the waves rolling on the beach. He remembered what Chiron said… about Eliana and Kai. They died in these lessons… would he die too? He pushed that thought aside and concentrated on the ocean again.

The sea storm was coming in now. He felt the tension of the ocean, the waves started to become more frantic. The wind increased, whistling in his ears. The water nearly sprayed into his eyes. It wouldn't have been a real problem, but hey! Whoever was being paid for this job really knew what they were doing.

Triton's eyes popped open, a menacing smirk on his face.

Oh Hades, _no_. Percy could see his life flashing before his eyes already. This guy was crazy. There was no way he'd be the one demigod who survived these lessons. Percy thought of two of the other demigods of Poseidon. He hadn't given them much thought. He mentally sighed. There was a big chance he'd meet them soon.

"Hurry, Perseus!" Triton shouted, dusting sand off his khaki shorts. Percy wondered if Triton wore those to look more like their Dad. "The sea storm is here and I don't wanna be here forever. Especially with _you_."

Percy sighed, "Thank you, Lord Triton, for your helpful observations. I - a mere mortal - would never have seen it myself."

"You're so annoying," Triton muttered to himself. "Now do it again. The thing I taught you."

"That's it?" Percy asked. "No warnings or helpful advice?"

Triton changed his expression to something that was annoyingly patronizing, "Were you expecting a sunny picnic with detailed lessons from a professional tutor?"

 _No, of course not. This is everything I expected - a detention._ "Okay, okay! I'll do the 'thing you taught me'."

Triton pointed toward the sea, "Well, hurry. You don't have a lot of time. My rep needs fixing as much as your attitude."

" _Ouch_ ," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Get the show on the road, Jackson." Triton had to raise his voice over the sound of the wailing wind. Or perhaps he was just being bossy again.

Percy sighed and walked back to the ocean. The ocean wasn't that rough right now, but Percy learned to always expect the worst of things. It wasn't as if he was trying to be pessimistic!

Without further ado, Percy made his way over to a flat rock on the sea, using the waves as a very deadly skateboard. He had to stop this storm before Triton drowned everyone at Camp Half Blood. The stone cracked under his feet like last time. Percy already visualized falling through the stone and being dragged back to shore by Triton. Or maybe Triton would leave him there and go home. But his Achilles Curse would save him from any major damage. So, that was his luck at least.

He was back at staring at the waves on his small, crumbling piece of land. The waves were already becoming worse as the seconds ticked by. Percy closed his eyes (he was more concentrated that way) and imagined the ocean waves in his cabin again. Calm.

He pushed out his hands - nearly slipping off - and felt that uncomfortable tug in his gut again. He tried to ignore it, and heard a collision of water. He tried to open his eyes, still concentrating on the ocean. A high wall of ocean stretched out ten feet away from him, blocking the sea storm from Camp Half Blood.

Percy smirked. He could already see his brother's face. _Not so worthless now, am I?_ He thought smugly.

"YESS!" Triton shouted from the shore, "WOOHOO!" It sickened Percy to feel so happy by his brothers approval. It's not like he _cared_ , but still. "That was awes- OW! Freakin' sand rock!"

Percy slowly let down the sea storm and was surprised that it was already calming down. He controlled the waves to carry him back to shore where Triton was sorely rubbing his ankle.

"How's that for manipulating water?" Percy asked his, crossing his arms. "Should I find a Poseidon Talent worth of fighting sea shells?"

"Just be lucky I have to keep you alive for my rep or else that would've been your death sentence," Triton said, stepping experimentally on his abused foot.

"So… what?" Percy asked. Triton looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Is this the end of the lesson or something? Do I pay you for our time?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go home," Triton said, "I need to go back to my palace… or we could do one more thing?"

"No, no!" Percy quickly replied. "That's fine. I'm tired anyways. Continue with your - er - King of the Sea business."

"Hm…" Triton grunted, "'Suppose you're right. You don't know what… what…" Triton looked sick all of a sudden. " _Potential_ , you have, Perseus." The words seemed to physically harm him. Or his foot was still sore.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Say 'hi' to Dad for me." Percy faltered. "I mean… don't. You wouldn't anyways." Percy turned on his heel and walked back to Camp Half Blood. It didn't really hit him that he just had a _semi-civil_ conversation with Triton for a while.

That wasn't a good sign.

 **Juan de Pablo - Well... here it is. Hope not to abandon this fanfiction.**

 **Khaos Snape - Too bad... you were a really good reviewer... ANYHOW!**

 **Alicia Olivia Mirza - Thanks for the review! And yea, it does suck he killed some of his siblings. Gods, huh? They're weird sometimes.**

 **Queen of Poptarts - True**

 **Guest - Here you are :)**

 **Stay tuna for the next one.**

 **-Aqautic Decendants**


	5. Ancient Guru Brother

**Another chapter! Yay! Published a bit early, hope we could do this again!**

Did you _really_ expect them to get along? To become the best brothers in the universe?

Nope!

Percy was chilling with Nico and Grover when the idiot tapped him on the shoulder and demanded his attention. "Come, Perseus. You had enough vacationing."

To be honest, Percy thought the lessons were done. Ignorant for him to think that, but hey - he hated Triton as much as the next guy. And just so you'd know, 'enough vacationing' to Triton was _one day_. Nico looked at Percy curiously.

"What is he talking about, Percy?" the son of Hades asked.

Percy glanced at Grover, "Can you explain?"

Grover nodded, "Of course. Leave it to me, Percy."

Percy smiled at Grover and walked after Triton. He wondered what else Triton had in store for him.

They went their usual route.

Down the hill onto the beach and all the way to the borderline. Percy had to get a name for this place already. Triton turned to face Percy and laid his trident down on the beach. "Okay, so last time we tried to work on your _patience_ , you threw me in the eyes with sand," he said this looking skeptical at the beach sand.

"I told you that was an a-"

"Let me finish!" Triton cut off, giving him a pointed look. Percy shut his mouth and glared at his shoes. "So, we are gonna practice on your patience. Because there are a few of the Poseidon talents that you need serious concentration. For one, Siren Speak."

"Siren Speak?" Percy asked.

Triton sighed in frustration, "More questions _later_. Sit down and -"

"Can I go back to my friends?" Percy asked. "I'm an ADHD demigod. There is _no_ _way_ I'm focusing on one thing. Didn't the... water manipulation do the deal?"

Triton shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone yet. I need you to be more… er - less you."

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, cocking up an eyebrow. _Less me?_ He thought. _This guy's insane._

Triton groaned, "You _know_ what I mean! So _sit down_."

Percy pondered on saying 'no' and refuses to cooperate for the rest of this lesson, but he really didn't want to hear Triton nagging as much as he already does. He sat down on the beach and Triton looked satisfied. Percy would do _anything_ to wipe that smug look off his face. But the quicker he does this, the quicker he leaves. Triton sat across from him like some sort of 'Ancient Guru Brother'.

"Patience is key to any Poseidon's talents," Trion said, closing his eyes and sitting all meditating position. "You will be _particularly_ hard to teach." Percy wasn't sure whether to be offended or to accept Triton's statement. He _was_ an ADHD demigod, which meant he couldn't focus on a test no matter what the circumstance, but hey! He was petty and he won't let Triton win.

"You refer to my like I'm an annoying fly," Percy said. "And if that's what you mean, maybe you _haven't_ paid that much attention to yourself lately."

Triton's eye twitched, and malice shone in his blue eyes. He took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered 'you're better than him' before looking back at Percy.

"Stop being impertinent and start listening," Triton glowered.

Percy rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot since Triton came.

"Now, close your eyes and just focus on one sound around you. Just focus on the waves and nothing else. Got that?"

"Yes, my lord," Percy said sarcastically. They sat there one whole minute before Triton said,

"Close your eyes, Perseus."

"Right," Percy said, closing his eyes. He concentrated on the waves a few feet ahead of him, like whenever he controlled them _originally_. The sloshing of waves gave him an all new calm, drowning out the annoying voice of his older brother. Really, this was one of the best lessons Triton ever gave him.

 _Don't fall for it!_ His ADHD warned. _He's probably just getting revenge for when you threw sand in his eyes!_

Percy's eyes flew open. Well, two minutes of closing eyes was counted as patience right?

"Close your eyes." Triton grumbled.

Percy took a deep breath and muttered, "Shut it, Jeff." Before closing his eyes again and relaxing.

He started focussing on the sound of the waves again. He heard the sloshing of waves, crashing against rocks and the shore. The sound of a seagull. No! Not the seagull. The waves, gods-dammit! He tried focussing again. Was that another seagull? Wait, did something just climb onto his hand? Oh wait, no. That's just sand.

Okay, the waves. Here we go. He sat there for about thirty seconds, focussing just on the ocean.

"Are you focussing?" Triton asked.

"Yes," Percy lied. "But it's kinda hard with you talking to me."

Triton groaned, "You're not focussing. You're doing it wrong. Let's start again!"

"How in the Hades can I do patience wrong?" Percy asked.

"Hey, it's not my job to teach you how to do it wrong! It's my job to teach you how to do it right!" Triton scolded, "Let's try again."

"Fine! Gods," Percy scowled. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths in and out. The waves. That's all he needed to focus on! Then why was it so hard?

 _Stop thinking_ , he scolded himself. He thought on the waves and only that. He was tempted to control it and shoot a column right in Triton's face. He set that thought aside. He tried focussing on the sound of waves again. Nothing else, he told himself. He sat there for a good four minutes but he barely noticed the time passing. Finally, Triton spoke up.

"Are you focussing?"

Percy jumped slightly at his voice but replied with a quick 'yes' after he processed what he had asked.

Triton opened his eyes and glared at Percy, "Liar."

Percy felt like cussing. He took a few deep breaths to let the anger subside, but it just gave him more need to deck Triton in the face.

And so he did.

Triton yelled in fury, "You stupid, foolish _demigod_!" He got up from his position on the sand and glared down at his younger brother, "I'll be back. Tomorrow. Then we're continuing this lesson. And mark my words, Perseus. If you do that again, I will see you to be vaporized. Figure out what you did wrong in this lesson."

He turned from Percy and headed down the water. Throwing a glare at him, he vanished beneath the water and Percy saw a glittering fin before he was alone on the beach. He rolled his eyes. What a pinhead.

 **I hope you like Jeff! By the way, review for ego boosting. It's been a while and it's been getting bad.**

 **-Aquatic Decendants**


	6. Apology

***AHEM***

 ***Inhale***

 **I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I know it has been...** ** _FOREVER_** **since we updated this fanfic and I really love this story but I am afraid we just didn't have time. You see, my co-op -** **Dementors Dinner Party** **\- is busy writing a book and also busy writing fanfics of their own. We joined a few other fandoms as well and we have been really busy with writing stories for those. We also made new accounts on Archive of our Own and I recently started drawing. So! We also have school in the way from writing the** ** _OTHER_** **stories we have in progress and we want to finish those so we can focus on this one and it's too much to work on!**

 **I apologize to the "** ** _Guest_** **" that reviewed at my** **Gen-Uary** **fanfic asking us to continue and I know its been forever and I'm just so absolutely sorry we left you guys hanging.**

 **This story will still be on Hiatus for a little while, just until I finish all the fanfics I have going on on AO3 and DDP does whatever she needs to do. In the meantime, feel free to check out my AO3 account:** **RedLion003** **if you also like Voltron and my Tumblr:** **yelmor-boots** **. And check out** **Dementor's Dinner Party** **on AO3 (** ** _Patience Yields Focus_** **) and Tumblr (** ** _patienceyieldsfocusfanfics_** **) as well!**

 **I am so sorry we couldn't get to the fic in such a long time but we will update on it soon!**

 **Thank you for sticking around,**

 **Aquatic Decendants**


End file.
